deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Kong vs King Caesar DEATH BATTLE!
File:King_Kong_vs_King_Caesar.png|thumb|400px|King Kong vs King Caesar File:King_kong_vs_king_caesar_by_omnicidalclown1992_ddhk831-fullview.jpg|thumb|400px Two giant kings of kaiju enter the arena. Who will come out on top? Description Two giant kings of kaiju enter the arena. Who will come out on top? Introduction Wiz: As we've said before, Kaiju are some powerful and destructive creatures. Boomstick: And sure, Godzilla's the king of the monsters, but who are some other king of kaiju? (Picture of King Ghidorah appears on the screen) Wiz: King Kong, the eighth wonder of the world. Boomstick: And King Caesar, The dog-lion robot destroyer thing Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win Both: A DEATH BATTLE! King Kong Wiz: Skull Island, a peaceful land tha- Boomstick: That has a bad case of giant monsters! Wiz: Um, right... anyways, Skull Island was full of lots of large dinosaurs. The inhabitants there probably were stupid, since there were not only dinosaurs but a giant creature they called Kong. Boomstick: A giant gorilla that loves the ladies! My kind of monster! Wiz: Actually he's more of an orangutan than a gorilla... Boomstick: You need glasses. That is a giant gorilla I ever saw one. So moving on, one day an american film crew took him too New York. Wiz: New York is the most densely populated city in America! What on earth were they thinking!? Boomstick: Kong climbed up the Empire State Building in an attempt to protect Ann, an actress given to King Kong as sacrifice. So yeah, let's just say it was pretty crazy. Wiz: King Kong has lots of abilities that people don't know about. Boomstick: Lots of them are thanks to his sheer size. Wiz: While his size has varied in different films, to make this fight fair we are using the largest version of Kong, who stands roughly 145 feet tall. Boomstick: Due to his size, King Kong has tremendous strength and punching power. Plus, he's actually pretty quick for a giant monster. Wiz: He can take tons of punishment, he cant even survive Godzilla's atomic breath. Boomstick: And if you get bit by his jaws, it's gonna hurt like hell! Wiz: Real orangutans have a bite force of 385 pounds, so you can only imagine what King Kong's is like. Boomstick: Also, he has some weird electricity powers. He can revive himself by getting struck by lightning, and can attack with electric hands as I call it. Wiz: King Kong is also smart, and has decent strategies. Wiz: He has some really impressive feats too, such as fighting Godzilla hand to hand, and winning Boomstick: Big G isn't the only dino he fought. He beat a T-rex, and even beat 3 V-rexes, which are even bigger by the way, single-handedly. Like really, he only could use one hand since Ann was in the other. Wiz: He effortlessly climbed to the top of the Empire state building, and survived fire, and being barraged with missiles! Boomstick: However, King Kong is hardly invincible. He was killed by a few people in planes who knocked him off the Empire State Building . Wiz: That was probably caused due to the fact he was trying to protect Ann, and not himself. Still, even with his weaknesses, King Kong has proved to be an extremely powerful Kaiju who is virtually unstoppable. (King Kong beating his chest and roaring) King Caesar Boomstick: King Caesar the super badass giant... giant... um Wiz what the hell is he? Wiz: King Caesar is a giant Shisa, a creature who is part dog part lion. In an ancient Japanese folktale, a shisa protect a village from a dragon. King Caesar does the same thing, but instead of a dragon, its Mechagodzilla. Boomstick: Damn. That's some hardcore shit. King Caesar must be a good guardian, probably due to the fact he's really freaking big! Wiz: He is between 165 and 300 feet tall, but we will use the smaller version to be fair. Boomstick: And he comes with a buttload of abilities. Wiz: Most notable is his power to absorb energy beams through his eyes and fire it back with ten times the force. Boomstick: But if there is nothing being fired at him, he can do the same thing with solar energy, so he's never without his lasers. Wiz: King Caesar can also shoot white lightning bolts from his mouth, is very fast, and somehow knows martial arts. Boomstick: Also, he's great at soccer. (Shows him kicking Anguirus out of the sky) Boomstick: GOOOOAAAAAAAAL! Wiz: King Caesar has battle Godzilla a few times, and helped him defeat Mechagodzilla. Boomstick: He can tank missiles, energy beams, and even Big G's atomic breath. Wiz: King Caesar has proved he is a good ally, and a deadly adversary. (King Caesar roars and ears stick up) Pre-Fight Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all, and may the best king win. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!!! Fight! King Caesar is shown walking through a forest, and goes toward a mountain. He looks up sees Kong. Kong beats his chest in roars, trying to scare Caesar off, but he just roars back. This pisses Kong off, who leaps off the mountain at King Caesar. FIGHT! Kong lands on Caesar, knocking him to the ground and punches him, but Caesar throws him off. They engage in hand to hand combat, but Caesars better martial arts skills give him an advantage, so Kong retreats and climbs up the mountain and throws boulders down at King Caesar. Caesar absorbs sunlight and then blasts kong with his laser, Kong then falls off the mountain, and Caesars follows, Caesar proceeds to kick the shit out of Kong, knocking him out cold. However, lightning strikes Kong, who rises and grab king Caesars horn and rips it off. King caesar shrieks in pain, and Kong starts to shove a tree down his throat, so Caesars kicks kong, and then blasts him with his mouth lightning. However, King Kong absorbs it, and uses his electric hands to zap King Caesar, but makes the mistake to attack his face, were Caesar absorbs and reflects it, too powerful for Kong to absorb. They fight more, and kong falls backwards down a hill, but grabs King Caesar and they fall down together. King Caesar punches kong, put kong punches harder, and punches Caesar in the head, knocking it clean off. They both fall in the water, and kong swims away in victory. K.O! Boomstick: That was awesome! We should do more kaiju fights! Wiz: Maybe we will... anyways, as tough as King Caesar was, he was completely overpowered by Kong's strength. Boomstick: Yeah, and it didn't help that King Caesars best ability could barely be used. Wiz: King Kong Beat Godzilla, and King Caesars has been owned by Godzilla, so there was no question who would win. Boomstick: King Kong wasn't monkeying around in this king sized fight! Wiz: The winner is Ki.. Boomstick: Yeah, he went all ape shit in this fight! Wiz: The winner is King K... Boomstick: King Caesar just wasn't ready for thi... Wiz: THE WINNER IS KING KONG!!! Next Time (Baragon's roar is heard) (Barugon's roar is heard) Baragon vs Barugon coming soon! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gorillazilla Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:'Size' Themed Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016